Gazzys plan
by Do not Stalk me
Summary: The Gasman has a plan, he wants to prank his fellow Avian - Americans Oneshot


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first FanFic. Hope you guys like it! Review and tell me if you thinks it's good/bad. Pwease?**

The Gasman sat in the living room, hiding between a bookshelf and the wall, waiting for his next victim.

He smiled and brought his hand to his mouth, cupping his palm around his upturned mouth, blocking any sound from escaping.

His plan would work, regardless. It didn't matter if he was quiet or not, though it would work much better.

After an hour of sitting patiently in the same spot by the wall, he remembered something. He grinned and left his spot and made his way silently to his room.

Bending down, he removed part of the flooring and took out something the flock didn't know about. Not even Iggy.

The Gasman carried the item in his arms to the hallway. He moved to about the center mark and put placed the object. He ran silently -or at least as well as he could- and once again took his same place by the wall and the bookshelf.

Gazzy could get in a lot of trouble for this, but it was worth it, he thought. It was hard getting it past Angel, with her ability to read minds. But he managed without her knowing, or at least he hoped she didn't know. But if she did he probably wouldn't let it get this far.

He sighed to himself, wondering why Angel got all the cool powers and he didn't. After all he was her brother. The only two blood related mutants in the flock. Yet all he got was the power to clear the room. Good thing his sense of smell wasn't all that great, he thought to himself.

Glancing around, the Gasman began to wonder why exactly he was sitting there. He thought for a few minutes, and then grinned,. _Oh yeah! _Gazzy nearly laughed, but caught himself in the act, luckily.

Reaching for his pocket, he took out a remote and slowly moved his finger onto the button in the top right corner. Gazzy pushed down on the remote, activating the _magical _powers in:

_**10…**_

_**9…**_

_**8…**_

Gazzy grinned a huge grin, showing his teeth

_**7..**_

_**6…**_

_**5…**_

_**4…**_

_**3…**_

C'mon! Only a few more seconds!

_**2…**_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH…. MYYY….. GOSH! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

" EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IS THAT?"

The Gasman giggled. Unable to control himself.

"GAZZY!"

The Gasman stopped and his eyes grew wide. Oh no! Max is going to see me! He thought. He was about to run for it but remembered this was only half his plan. He sat down, hearing gasping noises coming from above him. A huge grin spread across his face yet again as he heard his fellow flock members rush down the stairs, led by Nudge.

"Gazzy?" Nudge said in a sweet little girl voice. "I'm coming to get you!"

_Uh oh! _Gazzy thought. He proceeded to complete the next step of his plan.

He turned to face the wall, so his behind faced the other five bird kids, letting it rip!

Gazzy jumped out from his hiding space and yelled! _"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FLATULENCE!"_

Max turned around to glare at the Gasman. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Fang! Save me from your girlfriend!" That's when he ran. Out of the house. Far away. Not even checking to see if anyone followed.

**Nudge POV**

All of the bird kids ran outdoors and breathed in the welcoming scent of fresh air!

Less than half a minute later, though Nudge began talking. A lot.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! That was _**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! **_I am going to _**KILL **_that kid! He is sooooooooooooo icky! Now I smell like Gazzy! UGH! _**BOYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROSS! **_He ruined my hair with his odour! Now I need to wash my hair to get this _**stupid **_smell out of my system! I fell like **PUKING! **Blarglemrrpff."

**Max POV**

That's when Fang clamped his hand over her mouth. I nodded my thanks and collapsed on the lovely grass. Gazzy is the most disgusting 8 year old mutant I have ever met! Yuck! I sighed. That's when I remembered, Gazzy flew away. I got up and said to my birdie buddies: "okay guys, we should probably go look for him."

**Gazzy POV**

Gazzy flew to the top of their house and decided it would be fun to sit there to see the results of his totally genius plan. The other Avian- Americans ran outside of the building gasping for air. He grinned, but only until he saw Nudge begin to talk. "OMG! OMG! OMG! That was _**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!..." **_Gazzy groaned and stopped listening to the Nudge channel.

Still looking down, Gazzy was very thankful to see fang put his hand over Nudges mouth.

"okay guys, we should probably go look for him." Gazzy heard Max say. Sighing, the Gasman decided he should probably fly down.

"Hey guys!" Gazzy saw Max's face and flinched. Behind Max, Gazzy saw Iggy give him the thumbs up, Nudge looking like she was going to kill, Angel looking annoyed –maybe because she didn't hear him thinking about his plan- and Fang looking, um Fanglike?

"Did you guys like my flatulence?" Max lifted her hand and pointed towards the house. Gazzy understood that as _**go to your room.**_ He sighed. At least he had fun though! Right?

_**Please review saying how you liked it! Good or Bad! THANKS :DD**_


End file.
